


unreciprocated

by rnadoka



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Being Homura Is Suffering, Fluff, Other, Unrequited Love, homura just being gay and being okay with that, maybe fluff idk rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: The extent of what Madoka Kaname could be to Homura Akemi.





	unreciprocated

You loved her with every fibre of your being. She would never know the extent that your love truly reached, but that was okay with you. As long as you were able to see her everyday.  
  
Everything about her was perfect. Her bright hair, her shining eyes, her small hands. The way she carried herself even made you weak in the knees. She insists that she's not much of a looker, not very important in general; you couldn't disagree more.  
She was compassionate, helping people in class when they didn't understand something during her free time. She was generous, giving Sayaka more than half of her lunch when she had accidentally forgoten her own at home. She was outgoing, running for class president (even though she didn't get it.)  
  
She was the reason you tried harder in everything you did. School, making new friends, being an all-around better person; it was all for her. You couldn't stand seeing her even the least bit disappointed. You loved her, oh, so much. And even though this love would never reach her, even though she'd never really be yours, you were okay with this.  
  
Atleast this.

**Author's Note:**

> i shat this out but i was just thinking fondly over my fav lesbias so why not write about them :D sorry this is. so gay,, i love pmmm so much LOL


End file.
